Destino
by Noelia Marquez
Summary: Que pasaria si en tan solo un instante, por un minuto y por el cruce de dos miradas, la vida te cambia para siempre.


**Destino**

**Ante todo aclaro que los personajes no pertenecen, y bueno es un pequeño one-shot, que tenía en el tintero.**

**Espero que lo disfruten, y les guste.**

Las sombras de la noche oscurecían aun más la escena. En esa noche tan particular no había luna, y la oscuridad del cielo dominaba todo, y sus sombras hijas de esta en la tierra solo aumentaban mas su poderío.

Kaoru supo que no había sido buena idea salir de su casa esa noche, pero alguien había necesitado su ayuda y ella no podía negarse. No es esa época tan turbulenta, de eternas luchas contra el mal, contra lo antinatural.

Kaoru detestaba la guerra, detestaba ese periodo de batallas y sangre, donde su olor con ese matiz metálico predominante en el aire y que se había impregnado en la tierra. Doblando la esquina divisa su casa y suspiro aliviado, por fin había llegado. Ya nada malo le podía pasar.

El había hallado refugio en esa casa. Se notaba que no estaba abandonada pero en esos momentos no había nadie, por lo que era el mejor lugar para resguardarse, quien le iba a decir que miles le considerarían una amenaza, incluso lo de sus propia especie. Por eso su guerra se había tornado aun más terrible para él, por eso su guerra era única.

Apoyado sobre la única cama de toda la casa decidió dormir, lo necesitaba. Sentía como el cansancio ganaba terreno en su cuerpo, más la ansiedad de la batalla frustrada, hacia que su alma estuviera inquieta. Su alma, soltó una risa cínica ante ese pensamiento, el sabia que tenia alma pero le había costado la vida descubrir cuanto valía. Su simple mortalidad no le había sido suficiente.

-Necesito paz…tranquilidad!- Y cuando se disponía a cerrar sus hermosos ojos dorados, sintió el ruido de una puerta y el ambiente inmediatamente se llenó de un aroma a jazmines. Su instinto despertó ante esto.

Kaoru ajena a la situación que le esperaba en su casa, entró como si nada y empezó a tararear una canción, lo que ella no se imaginaba era que alguien estaba asechándola como un depredador, ella decidió tomar un baño, y cuando empezó a quitarse su vestido, escuchó una voz preciosa:

-Yo que usted no haría eso señorita…

Ella sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir, y sin pensarlo siquiera se volteo, pero lo que vio la dejo pasmada. El era el hombre mas hermoso que había visto, su cabello era largo y de color rojizo, sus ojos eran dorados y su piel blanca y suave. Era un joven precioso, demasiado perfecto para estar cubierto de sangre. Y de pronto, algo llamó poderosamente su atención: la mejilla del joven estaba marcada, marcada con lo que era y sería para siempre su carta de presentación, una cruz:

-Battousai…-murmuró no con miedo sino con sorpresa.

El le sonrió con toda la sensualidad que su cuerpo era capaz de destilar, se sentía profundamente satisfecho de que aquella diosa lo reconociera:

-Señorita…usted me conoce pero yo…lamentablemente no tengo ese placer…Podría entonces decirme vuestro nombre?

Ella tembló, su voz producía que todo su cuerpo temblara esperando algo, algo que iba más allá de su entendimiento.

-Kaoru…Kaoru Kamiya…Dios que hace usted aquí?

El le sonrió y la miró aun más detenidamente, si es que eso era posible:

-Necesito un lugar para descansar…y me alegro muchísimo que este sea…

Ella retrocedió:

-Creo suponer que alguien como usted Señor no necesita descansar…

El por un instante borró su magnifica sonrisa y haciéndose el desentendido exclamó:

-Alguien como yo?

Ella retrocedió un paso más, pensando que él tal vez no se había percatado de eso:

-Usted sabe…No parece que necesite el descanso…

-Pero lo necesito…necesito tanto liberarme: cerrar mis ojos, aspirar el perfume de 'jazmines', sentir la calidez de…

-Bueno Señor…no manifiestan sus palabras cansancio!

El volvió a mirarla y sus ojos estaban cada vez más brillantes:

-No manifiestan cansancio….tal vez este en lo cierto…pero hay algo que no puede negar que 'manifiestan'

-No creo entender sus palabras, Señor-le respondió ella terriblemente nerviosa. Su espalda ya había chocado hacia unos instantes con la fría pared del baño y sus manos se habían aferrado fuertemente a su vestido como queriendo protegerse de aquéllos perturbadores ojos, que si le daban la oportunidad la enloquecerían.

El estaba sediento de ella, no podía entender que le estaba pasando se sentía como un joven debutante que por primera vez tenia ante sus ojos a una mujer, pero no podía evitar sentir por ella ese deseo primitivo, posesivo, de hacerla suya para toda la eternidad. Su sangre bullía, su frió corazón latía desesperadamente, y su alma había tomado una decisión, lo sabia. Sabia que ella al principio no lo aceptaría, pero veía que ella sentía algo similar, ella estaba tan perturbada por él. Como él estaba perturbado por ella.

-No lo niegues…es el destino.

Ella empalideció:

-Que destino!

El en un momento estaba donde siempre y al instante estaba frente a ella, prácticamente sobre ella: acorralándola.

-Este es nuestro destino, debíamos conocernos…Señorita…Kaoru…debía, nací para conocerte.

Ella creyó morir con esas palabras: los ojos de él manifestaban con cada palabra que la verdad estaba siendo pronunciada.

-No es posible…no es lo debido...no…

-No…no es correcto negarnos esto…Kaoru….Mi alma clama por la tuya, eres ella-

Ella mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados como queriendo proteger del hechizo de él:

-No es posible…No lo conozco…usted es un…usted es un vampiro un asesino…usted esta muerto!-estaba furiosa , desconsolada, sus ojos azules al decir estas ultimas palabra se habían abierto furiosos, estaba realmente dolida, dolida por conocer tan cruel destino tan rápidamente.

El le sonrió, y le lamió los labios fugazmente:

-Muerto…pero al verla…al verte, mi amor…Obtuve mi vida…Eres mi vida.

Ella gimió con esas palabras, trató de gritar, pero el placer brotó de sus labios:

-No…es un hechizo.

El podía ver lo perturbada que ella estaba y aunque no quería lastimarla no podía evitarlo:

-Se que duele, pero lo sabes no puedes negarlo…estamos destinado…es como si hubiésemos vagado por la vida durante siglos esperando algo y de pronto lo hubiésemos obtenido. Eso es lo que eres para mi, y se que eso es lo que soy para vos. Evítalo, niégalo, pero no podrás huir de el. Yo no lo permitiré. Serás mía y juro ser tuyo por el resto de la eternidad que me quede.

Ella no podía dejar de llorar, sentía que él tenía toda la razón, pero a la vez sentía que tanta cosas los separaban:

-somos tan diferentes…somos….

El le tomó el rostro con sus manos, fue el primer contacto de la piel de ambos, ella se estremeció tanto, su piel era:

-Calida…tu piel es tan calida.

El sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por esas palabras:

-Es que no lo entiendes no… Tú eres mi calidez. Mi vida.-

Y sin poderlo evitar se abalanzó a los labios de ella, como si se trataste de un oasis en el medio del desierto. Sus labios eran suaves y vírgenes. Su inexperiencia solo lo incitaba mas a enseñarle que el mundo empezaría con él, como él sabía que su vida estaba empezando con ella.

De aquellas leyendas que había oído de almas gemelas, y de aquellas que nacieron para otros siempre él se había burlado, pero ahora reconocía que el destino le había demostrado que existía. Y esa joven, era su destino, su vida.

**Fin**

**Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado, y me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto.**

**Besos!**

**Noelia Marquez.**


End file.
